


【DMC】【ND】you're are causing the state of emergency（PWP一发完）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【ND】you're are causing the state of emergency（PWP一发完）

*you're are causing the state of emergency：你让我们的处境像是紧急情况

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

擦边球 小甜饼 有剧情 好多废话 时间线是四代剧情之后

个人理解巨多 私设如山 OOC都是我的 如果可以接受的话请继续

Dante是Nero妈咪但是只有妈咪一个人知道

Nero什么都不知道 Nero只知道他暗恋他叔

 

—————————————————————

 

-Nero觉得他离Dante越远越好。

 

一见钟情。

去他妈的。

Nero不太确信是什么让他有了这种感觉。

现在这个让他无比烦躁的传奇恶魔猎人正躺在教团的建筑的残垣断壁上，他们在恶魔还没来找上麻烦的时候做短暂的休息，Dante居然把这样的事情叫做什么“蜜月旅行“，他还说他很抱歉打扰了Nero和他的小女朋友平静的二人世界。他一大早就骑着他那拉风的吵得要死的摩托，出现在人类的世界。不是，应该是平静的人类世界，停在Nero的公寓楼楼下，轰隆轰隆轰隆。

就好像怕他听不见这个引擎的声音，Dante对着盯着鸡窝头爬起来走到窗口的Nero说，小子，下来，有事儿找你。

Nero在他们分别后的几年里见过几次Dante，无非是在他清理恶魔的时候，尤其是在他操作失误的一瞬间，比如他摔倒了，或者被划了一道口子，或者武器被飞了。传奇恶魔猎人吊着嗓子喊了一声，白象牙和黑檀木的攻击声音蹭着他的耳边过去，替他解决了那只恶魔，接着红色的身影闪到他的身边，对方的胳膊揽着他的脖子，Nero能感觉到对方的熟悉的气息，这让他心烦意乱。

“Dante！”他气急败坏。

Dante调笑着捏了捏他的脸，比他们第一次见面打架的时候，摁着他的头往一边推还要过分。然后银发恶魔猎人就说，“还是一样的软。”

什么一样的软？他之前捏过？什么时候？在他睡觉的时候吗？Nero瞪着他，问号都快写到了脸上，小孩子很不会隐藏自己的情绪。他想，反正Dante对夜总会的那些女人也是这样，说不清道不明，尤其是在他还在场的时候。Nero已经习惯了，对他习惯了。

Nero很烦。

可是，总有一个烦人的叔叔感受不到他不想聊天的意愿。

“嘿，Dante，你相信有鬼吗？”Nero想要打断Dante的话，他绝望地睁开眼说出来这句话的时候才意识到，什么鬼问题。

“我相信啊，总有小朋友晚上被吓得哇哇大哭，关了灯就往妈妈怀里钻。”

“如果我信的话，我就疯了。”Nero白了他一眼，他现在知道了，Dante当时说他们不如恶言相向，果然是这个道理。和Dante待在一起，总是让人忍不住说一些话来堵他。但是Nero做不到，他没办法对他喜欢的人这样说。

“恶魔比那些鬼可怕多了。”Dante玩着手里的黑檀木，“但是小朋友们总是怕鬼的，因为恶魔都被我们这种人解决了，对不对？”

“你怎么那么了解小朋友？我接触孩子们比你的时间多。”

Dante没回答他，他笑着收起来枪，突然用剑指着Nero那边大声的喊道：“小心！”

于是Nero转过头，以为是哪只恶魔袭击过来了，但是啥都没有，Dante在逗他玩——但是Nero的动作幅度太大一下子从高出的平台滚了下去，男孩嗷了一声，柔软的银白色头发随着动作大幅度晃动，摔下去，发出砰的闷响。

Dante发出毫不掩饰的得逞一样的笑容，笑的也差点从高台上摔下来，“嘿，kid，注意脚下。”

“去你妈的！”

——这是Nero对他说的第一句脏话。

该死。

 

 

-Nero喜欢吃甜食，这是Dante很早就知道了的，但是男孩在教团没这个机会，直到他们路过了一家游乐园，Dante买了一份超大份的草莓圣代。

Nero没法掩饰他馋了，他别过头去，攥着湛蓝玫瑰，看着游乐场远处粉色的城堡，牵着手的每家每户，跑过去的小孩子，情侣，老人。他闻到了草莓圣代的甜味，于是张了张嘴，没说出话来。Dante听到他咽唾沫了，他说，“尝一口？”

“我不吃。”

这可比小时候不坦诚多了。

Dante笑了，他又说，“噢，你不要勺子，那我换个方式喂你。”

Nero从未想好他该怎样袒露心意，Dante打破教堂的彩色玻璃从天而降的时候，夺走了这个年轻人的全部目光。后来他甚至想和这个男人说谢谢，说点别的什么，但他发现其实他不擅长。Nero跟随他出入嘈杂的酒吧夜总会，听男人女人们讨论Dante，用那些下流的词汇，说他可爱，欠了一屁股债，没有踪迹，他的肌肉线条很是性感，脚踝很细，腿很长，诸如此类。那些女人用酒把独自一人坐在吧台的Nero灌醉，调笑他问他怎么看Dante，男孩想了半天，酒精让他浑浑噩噩，他什么都讲不出来。他总不能说，他是我叔，我喜欢他。

直到Dante试图去吻Nero微张的唇角。

Dante的嘴唇带着草莓圣代的甜味，朝着Nero的脸颊过来吹了一口气。实际上Dante没有真的吻他，他的男孩在他将鼻尖贴着Nero胡子都没长的白嫩的脸蛋的时候，年轻人就浑身僵硬。然后他的嘴唇蹭了一下男孩干涩的唇瓣，将那些草莓圣代的甜味都顺着他的呼气灌到他的嘴里，男孩就看起来要拔腿跑了。

“你不要在戏弄我了，你这些把戏我都见过，Dante，你离我远点。”

Nero想这样说，但是他张了张嘴，他说，“好甜。”

于是Dante将手臂搭在男孩的肩膀上，将那杯草莓圣代慷慨的分给他。十几年前他也是这么做的，那一团小肉团子趴在他的怀里，在Dante好不容易不用给他买尿不湿的年纪，他们来到游乐场，年轻的妈咪抱着软软糯糯的小团子，将一大勺草莓圣代塞进自己嘴里。

他的宝贝用肉乎乎的小手抓着他的手，嘴里说着听不懂的语句，嘴里喊着“Mommy”，要咬他手里的塑料勺子。于是年轻的妈咪将只剩下杯底的圣代都喂给了他的宝贝，然后亲亲他沾着口水的嘴巴，嫌弃他吃的好恶心。

见鬼，Nero想着，Dante离他太近了，这让他心烦意乱。他不知道Dante在想什么，他只是觉得很懊恼，他又被戏弄了。Dante压在他肩膀上的胳膊很重，贴着他别着湛蓝玫瑰的腰侧，压的有点疼。

他看着Dante漂亮的完美的侧脸，他留了一点的胡子，不修边幅的银灰色头发，漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛。Nero偷看过他很多次，很多次心猿意马。他又很快地舔了一下Dante的嘴上的糖霜，压着舌头不愿意甜味淡去。

Nero感觉自己的脉搏似乎失去力气，精疲力尽，发疯的心跳让他有点半梦半醒，仿佛在吹起来的肥皂泡泡里。

 

 

-“不要耍我了，Dante”

Nero气急败坏，他讨厌Dante对所有人都一样的那一套。

“你为什么会觉得我是在耍你？”Dante问他。

难不成Dante真的喜欢他？我呸。Nero想着，他决定不回答这个讨厌鬼，他带上耳机，开到最大音量，就和当时在教堂里做祷告的时候他做的那样，带上耳机，什么都听不到，放着嘈杂的重金属，他加快步伐决定不看传奇恶魔猎人的背影。

Dante跟在后面，看着小男孩的背影。他不知道他身后是自己的妈咪，Dante也从未打算告诉他。有的时候叔叔这个身份就是比妈咪要好接受，在教团长大的男孩他不见得可以心安理得的接受这现实。

Nero气急败坏地在前面走，Dante无所事事的在后面跟，两个人一前一后走回了事务所。

“清理工作还要多久？”

“如果你想回去，我不会强求你。”Dante用下巴指了指门口。

男孩气急败坏，男孩暴跳如雷，他涨红了脸，说，“我不是这个意思。”

“你知道我是哪个意思？”Dante追问他，丝毫不在意他的宝贝已经生气了。

“我……”

Dante大跨步往前走，将他摁在沙发里，男孩猝不及防的歪倒在柔软的垫子里，安全距离被打破了，他的头发随着动作扫在Nero白嫩的脸蛋上，男孩急促的呼出的热气都快把他融化了，“你是第一个和我吵架没拿拳头讲话的人。”

他的男孩毫无防备地倒下去，抱着Dante，将他最脆弱柔软的，易碎的一面都展示给传奇恶魔猎人。Dante浑身是刺的试探和他分别了那么久的男孩，Nero却用蚌壳里最柔软的肉来迎接，Dante只好把刺都收起来，来迎接这个愚蠢的毫无防备的蚌壳。

Nero没想到他会说这句，于是愣住。

“你为什么不和我打架？刚见面你可不是这样。”

Nero结巴了，Nero呼吸不畅了。他小声的说，“我当时以为你是敌人。”

Dante笑了，“我现在就不是了？”

男孩抓着他胳膊的手无处安放，手指头都抖了起来，在Dante跨坐在他的胯骨上，丰满的浑圆的翘臀贴着他的胯有意无意的摩擦，有力的漂亮的长腿夹着他的腰将自己完全压制在沙发里的时候，他感觉自己要大脑当机。他说，“不是，现在不是了。”

“那我是什么？”Dante热衷于欺负他的男孩。

“你是……”

Nero呼吸急促起来，Dante压在他肩膀上的手移动到了他的脖子上，压在男孩的白皙的脖颈上微微用力让他呼吸不畅，Dante的手感极佳的他观察了很久的臀部结结实实地压在他的身上，微微打开的领口下能看到有着漂亮曲线的锁骨和隐约的胸肌，Nero觉得全身的燥热都往下冲。

小孩被他欺负的眼睛都红了，他答非所问的说，“我喜欢你。”

“现在你可以吻我了。”Dante下了命令。

 

 

-Dante Dante Dante。Nero轻轻喊他，像只毛刚刚长齐的奶狗，拿舌头一寸寸的舔他，低低的喊他的名字，一脸的蹭着他的脖颈还有胡茬，好像在碰什么易碎品。Dante觉得眼眶酸酸的，心也酸酸的，他狠狠的掐了一把男孩的大腿根，调笑着说，“你这样像个处男”

“我就是……”男孩连自己手淫的次数都很少，在Dante当着他的面脱掉衣服露出那些人啧啧称赞的完美漂亮的躯体的时候，男孩甚至激动的都射到了裤子里。

他低低的呜咽了一声，Dante握着他刚射过的的阴茎，给了他一个爽到死的手活，男孩蓝绿色的眼睛浸满了泪水，他重新硬了起来，看着他的叔叔紧紧的掐着他的腰给自己做扩张，然后扶着他的阴茎一下子坐下去。

男人的身体太热太紧，湿滑黏腻的内膜磨蹭着他的阴茎，Nero差一点又要交代出去。他捅在男人敏感脆弱的软肉里，顶到他凹陷下去的那一点，体位的姿势让他的阴茎进的很深完全占满了Dante的缝隙。

温水一样的刺激逐渐的叠加麻痹了脊椎，他撑不住自己弯下腰来的时候男孩咬住了他深褐色的乳头，然后被抓住了胸肉狠狠地揉搓着在Nero的手掌心变成各种形状。男孩痴迷的吸吮着好像要把他的乳孔吸开，于是Dante浑身都因为过载的快感爽的抖了起来，男人乳头的敏感点因为之前哺乳过男孩，要比其他正常人高好几倍，他的脊梁骨软了下来，一声声呜咽的像小猫一样的声音，只有Nero才能听见的大小。

男孩抓着他的腰配合自己的动作往下摁，将深处的肠肉完全捅开迎接他的阴茎，阴茎蹭过只有魔人化才存在的紧闭的生殖腔口，Dante双眼迷离的看着他的男孩，爽的大腿根都抖了起来，脚趾蜷缩小腿绷紧，浑身泛起要高潮的红色，肉感十足的屁股贴着男孩的胯部控制不住的扭，蹭的他心头发痒。

Nero没忍住射在了他里面。

他红着脸红着眼睛道歉，Dante翻了个白眼背对着他，等着男孩软掉滑出去。然而Nero的手却固执的把Dante的抓住交叠在他有着漂亮的人鱼线的腹部。

Nero像只饿急了的小狗，不让Dante起来，反复吻着他，啃着他的嘴唇。

“Dante Dante Dante”他低低的喊着，Dante嗯嗯嗯的回答，然后掐着小狗的下巴把他拉开，“让叔叔以后教教你该怎么接吻。”Dante狠狠的咬破他的嘴唇。

“嗯嗯。”男孩依恋的蹭着他的脖颈，“你说我们会有个男孩还是女孩？”

Dante直接把他的手扔开了。

-去他妈的，有你一个就够了。Dante 想着。

 

Nero眼神疯狂的看着流着汗的Dante，又扑上去，将男人摁在他刚刚躺过的沙发垫子里，Dante没有拒绝送上门的快乐的习惯，他敞开了身体让男孩再一次进入了他，丝毫不嫌弃他烂到爆炸的床技和十几年没变的依恋的动作。Nero的唇舌在疯狂的叫嚣着吻他，吻遍他的全身。从他的脚尖到他的乳尖。撕扯开暴露开，彼此无遮无拦坦诚以待，他是世界上唯一可以接受也唯一能令你接受这样的自己的那个。

他亲了亲Dante有着胡茬的下巴。


End file.
